L, The World's Greatest Chibi
by thede-ager
Summary: Ryuk is bored again and is trying a new approach among Light and L to make things interesting again. L is now a 4 year old kid physically and mentally and it's up to Light and some help from Watari to help care for mini L and to get him back to normal. (UPDATE: You be the writer!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, this is my first Death Note fanfiction**

 **It's going to be kind of sad when I say this but I started watching Death Note last week and I just finished.**

 **So now I'm writing a fanfiction about L becoming a cute little kid**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was another boring day in the Shinigami Realm. Ryuk was just sitting doing absolutely nothing, bored out of his mind and craving some human world apples.

"Hey Ryuk!" a shinigami yelled out towards him "look, it's that Light and L guys again, you've gotta see" Ryuk sighed but flew over to see what was happening this time between the two humans.

 **Human World**

"Ryuzaki, I'm trying to get this 10 page essay done!" Light yelled at the detective.

"So do it" L said.

"I can't!"

"Why is that Light?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you keep getting syrup all over my keyboard!"

L shrugged "what can I say, I'm a messy eater when it comes to pancakes" L then took another bite of his pancake causing some syrup to fall on the keyboard.

"Oh c'mon!" Light yelled angrily "why are you even eating pancakes at 8 PM!?"

"Well, I thought I would change it up a bit. Though cake is delicious it's always good to venture in different types of sugars"

As L took this bite the syrup dropped all over the keyboard again only this time sparks started forming and just like that the computer broke. "My computer!?" Light yelled.

"You know, you should be more careful" L said.

Light turned to face L, his face covered in rage "I should be more careful? Your the one who kept spilling syrup on my computer!?" Light yelled.

"Up 3% Light"

"For what!?"

"Well I don't like being yelled at, it's quite rude. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners Light?"

Light's eyes started twitching "that's it!" Light pulled on the chain that connected the two and he made sure L was right next to him and he made sure the chain was real close as well "we're going to bed Ryuzaki!"

"Up by 10%"

"What now!?"

"How else am I suppose to continue the Kira investigation if I'm sleeping this early? Only Kira would do that so he could stop me from figuring out his true identity"

"Whatever! I don't care right now! We're sleeping and that's THAT!" Light exclaimed as he pulled L into the bed with him. "Goodnight Ryuzaki"

 **Shinigami Realm**

A bunch of shinigami started cracking up hysterically "oh man!" one said "this never gets old!"

"That's a matter of opinion Warai" Ryuk said.

"You didn't like it? Your the whole reason this whole thing is going on right now" Warai said.

Ryuk sighed "yes but it's getting a bit, how do you say? Overdone to me"

"So then make it interesting" Ryuk looked at Warai in interest "you created the Light and L comedy duo grab something from here, use it on one of them and make it interesting again"

At that idea Ryuk started laughing "what a great idea" Ryuk started flying and went and grabbed a bottle with a weird liquid in it. "Now then, off to the human world"

 **Human World**

Ryuk entered the bedroom where both men were sleeping. Ryuk walked up to L and opened L's mouth wide. Ryuk then took out a bottle that was labeled 'physical de-aging potion' "Let's go for 4 years old that's a good age" Ryuk then begun pouring the liquid into L's mouth until it was all done.

As Ryuk was about to leave he stopped and turned back "Ah, why not, just for a little extra taste" Ryuk then pulled out a bottle that was labeled 'mental de-aging potion' and he poured that into L's mouth as well.

As Ryuk spread his wings he turned around one last time and said "hope you enjoy your surprise tomorrow Light" Ryuk then started flying back to the shinigami realm and his laughing was echoing everywhere.

 **The Next Morning**

Little eyes began stirring awake. As the kid rose up and rubbed his eyes awake he started looking around and noticed something 'this isn't my bed, where am I?' Just then the kid saw another man in the bed he was in and yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was so loud it woke Light up and Light started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light then fell off the bed and he already began his morning glare "Ryuzaki!"

Light then noticed that there was no one else in the room, he also noticed that the bedroom door was open. Light exited the bedroom and was looking left and right for anything suspicious. Just then he heard a loud 'thud' he ran towards the noise and saw a little kid who looked like L wearing overgrown L clothes.

The kid saw that he was spotted and began to cry and was protecting himself by curling up in a ball "leave me alone!" the kid yelled.

"Woah kid it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you"

The kid didn't believe a word he was saying "leave me alone! I want Watari!"

Light's eyes went wide 'how would a little kid know Watari?" Light thought. Light knelled down in front of the kid "kid I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take you to Watari, but first you have to give me your name"

The kid looked up at Light, wiping the tears out of his eyes "m-my name is L"

Light's eyes went wide again "just as I had figured, L somehow is now a 4 year old kid again. But how could this even happen? It's impossible. Then again I'm hunting down a murderer who can kill people without having to be there so what do I know?' Light thought.

"Okay I'm going to take you to Watari, just like I said" Light picked up L along with his over-sized clothes. Light then spotted some cake on the coffee table and grabbed it "here you can have some cake while we drive to Watari's" L immediately perked up and began devouring the cake.

Light found the sight kind of cute as L had little pieces of cake covering his face. They both get in the car and begin their drive to Watari's.

 **Watari's hideout**

Light entered the password and entered in. "Watari!" Light yelled Watari turned around then saw something that shocked him.

"L?" Watari said/asked.

"Watari!" L yelled jumping from Light's arms and jumping right into Watari's "Watari I missed you, so much!" L said snuggling into Watari's arms.

"I missed you too L" Watari said smiling "L would you mind standing over there for a bit while I talk to Light for a quick second" L nodded obeying his guardian and walked off.

Watari cleared his throat and began to speak "Light, mind explain why L is 4 years old again?" Watari stated calmly.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would know. I was also hoping for validation that this child really is L and apparently it is" Light turned looking at L then turning back to Watari "what are we going to do? We can't have the other detectives knowing about this" Light said

"We'll keep it a secret and we'll try to figure out what happened to L and try to fix this. Until then you and me are taking care of him"

"Woah, why me? You're basically his parent and you know everything about L since he was a child, why do you need me?" Light asked hoping to get out of the job

"Because though I love L he can be a handful, and I'm not as young as I used to be Light"

Light sighed "fine I'll help"

"Good" Watari said "I'll bring him some clothes for him and we can start taking care of him"

Light looked at the kid L 'great. He was difficult as an adult, imagine a kid! Although it will give me a chance to know the real L'

* * *

 **That is the end of the first chapter hope everyone enjoyed it, thank you for taking time out of your lives to read it**

 **If you stop reading it, I'll write your name in the Death Note *clicks pen open* No I'm just kidding.**

 **As always I will see you in the next chapter, bye my fellow readers**


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cream and Head Injuries

**Hello fellow readers how are you?**

 **Real quick before I start someone asked me why in every story I call everyone "fellow readers"**

 **Well I read fanfiction and so does everyone on this site so when someone is reading one of my stories there a "fellow reader"**

 **I know it's weird but I started this in one of my stories and just saying fellow readers just stuck**

 **Anyway that's all enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't even know why he wanted to bring this stuff with him to Japan, but I suppose it's a good thing he did" Watari was walking toward Light and L with L's old childhood clothes. A long sleeved black shirt, white pants, black shoes and a white scarf. "L, would you mind changing into your clothes real quick" Watari handed the clothes to L and L smiled at him

"Sure, thank you, Watari" L then ran to the next room to change.

Watari smiled "I forgot how cute he was at this age" Watari then looked at Light "anyway Light here is a list of everything L's favorite foods, activities, etc" Watari then proceeded to take out a piece of paper and handed it to Light "trust me when I say this Light but you do not want to have L have a tantrum"

Light was just imagining the horror of L during a tantrum.

L then came out wearing his old childhood clothes and handing his old grown up clothes to Watari "here you go Watari" L said in a very cute tone.

Watari smiled and took the clothes from L's little arms. Watari then knelt down to L's height and looked at him eye to eye. "Now L this might be a little scary but I'm going to be busy with a lot of work. Light over there" Watari pointed at Light "will be taking care of you for a bit"

L then proceeded to cling on to Watari "no! Don't go!"

"L, I'll still see you every other day. I promise. Now go to Light please"

L looked towards Light and began to slowly walk towards him. L turned around to face Watari and said "I'm gonna miss you" L said with a single tear coming from his eye.

Watari had a saddened expression on his face "I'm gonna miss you too, L" L then walked the rest of the way towards Light and both their hands intertwined with each other. As they were walking out Watari said "Light" Light turned around "please take good care of my son"

Light nodded "I will Watari, I promise" Light and L then exited and walked outside. L still looked sad and Light asked him "would some ice cream make you feel better?"

L smiled at this. He looked up at L with cute little puppy dog eyes and said "yes" Light then proceeded to guide L toward an ice cream stand.

* * *

As they arrived towards the nearest ice cream stand the man asked "Hello, what ice cream may I get for you today?"

L just stared in awe as there were 14 flavors of ice cream that he had never even hear of in England. "I'll have them all" L said in a cute voice

Light looked at the list Watari gave him to make sure this was okay "Rule #32 L has a limit of 5 ice cream cones a day" Light read "sorry L, but 5 is your max on ice cream"

L then turned towards light and stared at him "..." after a couple of seconds L kicked Light in his privates.

Light hunched over in pain but then read the list again "Rule #2 wear a cup at all times around L" Light was going to kill L for that.

"Ice cream!" L yelled

"I'm offering you ice cream! You just can't have all the flavors, only 5" L then began to glare at the ground, Light sighed "you don't want me to tell Watari you were misbehaving do you?"

L then looked up and ran to Light in worry "no, no, no! Don't tell Watari! Please!" L begged as if his life was on the line.

"Will you be fine with 5 ice creams?" L nodded very fast "okay" Light then paid for the 5 cones and he then walked L and him to his apartment.

* * *

Light unlocked the door to the apartment and they both walked in. "Alright I don't have anything for you to play with so for now find something to do now and I'll buy you some toys tomorrow while I go make dinner okay?" L nodded and ran off somewhere in the apartment to find some source of entertainment.

Light looked at the list to see what L would eat for dinner that would suit both of them. "Rule #14 If L eats all his spaghetti he is allowed to have any desert of his choosing. Alright, guess I'm making spaghetti" as Light was making the spaghetti he decided to read the rest of the rules Watari gave him. "Rule #46 don't let L jump on the bed"

as if on cue there was a loud *THUMP* a second later followed by very loud crying "WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Light quickly ran to the bedroom and saw a crying L rubbing the top of his head. Light ran up to the crying kid, picked him up and let him cry in the crook of his neck as he rubbed small little circles on his back "shh shh L, it's okay"

Light put the crying kid on the bed as he quickly ran to the kitchen and got an ice pack and ran back into the room. Light had barely placed the ice pack on L's head until he screamed in pain "NO!" L then grabbed the ice pack and threw it on the other side of the room then continued to cry.

Light sighed. He grabbed the ice pack and sat down on the bed "L, if you want your head to stop hurting you have to let the ice pack rest on your head for a bit"

"No! It hurts more!" the crying L said

"L if it doesn't stop hurting after 5 minutes I'll jump on the bed and have my head hit the ceiling too, deal?" Light asked

L was hesitant for a second but nodded anyway "deal" L then placed the ice pack on his head. He kept it on but a fresh new batch of tears came upon the child.

After 2 minutes L's head began to feel better "see, I told you it would work" Light said smiling.

L smiled back "thank you, Light" L then started sniffing the air "is something burning?" he asked

"Oh no! The spaghetti!" Light hurried to the kitchen a quickly got the burnt pasta off the stove before a kitchen fire began. Light sighed "guess we're skipping to desert tonight"

"Yay!" L cheered

Light sighed 'Lord, I hope Watari can fix this soon'

* * *

 **Okay that is chapter 2 I hope everyone enjoyed it**

 **I hope everyone is also excited to see what else could be on the 'how to take care of L list'**

 **That is all and I will see you in the next chapter my fellow readers, bye!**


	3. Reason for my Disappearance

**Hello everyone, I'm theDE-Ager!**

 **But now my awesome opening aside let's talk serious.**

 **I just got back on for the first time in almost over a year, and you guys, my fellow readers deserve an explanation to that.**

 **When I first started writing Fanfiction's and my own personal short stories in a journal I have there would always be this bubbly feeling I'd have in my stomach and I'd find myself unable to put the keyboard down, I'd find myself not sleeping out of excitement of writing the newest chapter or story. I loved it!**

 **But one day that feeling stopped and my heart wasn't in it anymore and I ended up disconnecting myself from writing and doing that lead me to this terrible depression.**

 **I started moping a lot, staying distant from friends and family, I even tried to take my own life.**

 **I don't know why this was happening because usually when I had a bad thought I was always able to overcome it but for some reason it's like I wasn't able to do that anymore and a lot of the things that made me happy didn't anymore.**

 **I finally made the smart decision and told someone about this. I told them about my depression and we talked and talked and I told them how I use to write Fanfiction's and the feeling it gave me.**

 **She told me that I disconnected myself from my creative outlet and that I should try going back into writing. I wrote a short story in my journal and that bubbly feeling came back inside me and I was actually feeling happy.**

 **Even typing this now I feel really happy! I'm going to get back into Fanfiction because I am filled with ideas!**

 **If I'm posting this on an old story I don't know if I'll continue it but if I do then be prepared for glory!**

 **I can't wait to get started!**

 **See you soon my fellow readers!**


	4. Chapter 3 Kira and Nightmares

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm theDE-Ager! It has been awhile and I am here to give you my excuses!**

 **So my beloved Microsoft Surface Pro 5 sadly passed away and does not work anymore. Luckily my mother was willing to invest in a new laptop for me since I am starting my first year of college. (If you're interested I'm a film major and I'm working in creative writing, screenplay and then the stupid required English and Math course)**

 **Of course with college comes a lot of a persons time, but luckily for me my professor (Professor Jepson) actually encourages me to continue writing fanfiction (I swear he's such a sweetheart)**

 **Finally my last excuse I had to re read this story because I forgot where I left off and I needed a quick refresher**

 **Real quick follow, favorite & review this fanfiction if you hated the live action Netflix original Death Note movie too**

 **NOW THEN! The excuses are over, let's get right into the fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Light had groaned as he slid to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. 'why did I think giving L that much cake was a good idea?'

Yes the little chibi had dove right into the cake Light served and needless to say, adult L was able to handle sugar high's better than chibi L.

Light has lost all the lamps, family portraits, homework assignments, windows, Light was amazed the chibi was able to take down one of the doors! Everything physics taught him was a lie.

Light thought with his athleticism he'd be able to catch the chibi with ease but oh was he wrong.

'I graduated top of my class in high school, even now in college I'm top of my class, I'm working on the hardest detective case in history! I should be able to find a way to stop this child.'

As Light brought his head back up the first thing he saw was the TV 'at least the TV is still in tact' then something clicked in Light's head 'the TV is still in tact!'

Before L could destroy the TV Light ran towards the remote and turned on the TV.

Right as the screen started making sounds and had moving pictures on it the chibi started to calm down as he walked towards the couch to watch the screen.

Light let out a sigh of relief as he sat down right next to L. It was the pop music station, Light wanted to change the channel but fear of what L could or would do if he dare changed it prevented him from doing so.

"Up next: An American singer who made a parody of her own original song Taylor Swift!"

"This song is a spoof of 22 and it goes out to Kira! I hope you like it!" Taylor then took out her guitar and went straight for the chorus "Sick of guys who fear-a! Wanna man who's Kira!"

"Who's Kira?" L asked

"I'll tell you when your older"

"Are you Kira?"

"What?" 'great! Chibi or adult he thinks I'm Kira'

"Well this Kira seems famous for something, you not wanting to tell me proves he's known for something bad, but in the time I've known you Light you're not one to sugar coat things. I'm going to be a great detective when I grow up and now I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you to make sure you're not this Kira character"

Light was looking through the list trying to find any form of punishment, the closest thing he could find to a punishment was being sent to bed early. "Bedtime"

"What!? I'm not even tired Light!"

"Yeah well I don't want you to grow up to be an insomniac"

"Sending me to bed early after hearing my suspicions. Kira percentage up by 30%!"

'You're joking! He came up with Kira percentage as a kid!?' Bed. Now!

"Fine!" L marched angrily to the bedroom and fell asleep

Light groaned 'this was day one. Imagine the other days!? Please find a solution soon Watari!'

* * *

 **Shinigami Realm**

"Haha! HaHaHahahaHA! Ryuk I can't believe you've done it! You actually made it more interesting!" Warai said laughing his skull off

"Thank you, thank you, I'll do anything for entertainment" Ryuk said

"You are just as sick and twisted as Light Yagami, Ryuk" Rem said

"An unexpected compliment but thanks HahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah relax Rem, it's just a show" Warai said

"It's disgusting and nightmarish" Rem said

"Hmm, you just gave me an idea Rem HAHAHAHAHA! I'll be right back"

* * *

 **Human world**

Ryuk appeared in the bedroom of the sleeping L "Daw, look how peaceful he looks" Ryuk's grin got wider "I can fix that"

Ryuk placed one of his hands on L's head and immediately L started to get the cold sweats, he was tossing and turning and his face was all scrunched up in fear.

"Just one more push and..." not even a second later L began to cry "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh I love it!"

Just then you could hear heavy, quick foot steps getting closer and closer then there's a hard knock on the door "L!"

"HAHA! That's my cue, don't want to miss the show up in the Shinigami Realm" Ryuk then flew back up into the Shinigami Realm right as Light walked in.

L was still tossing and turning and crying. Light ran up next to him and was shaking him hard "L! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

3 seconds later L shot up, gasping for air, as he took a look at his surroundings, then when he saw Light he immediately started crying a fresh batch of tears.

Light pulled L in for a warming and loving hug, he felt his shirt get soaked with tears.

After a few minutes L pulled himself off of Light's chest and looked at him right in the eyes. "What happened L?"

"I-I had a-a bad dr-dream"

"A bad dream huh? Those are never fun. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Th-there w-was this m-m-monster thing, i-it called itself Ry-Ryuk. I-It m-made me watch W-Watari die a-and you d-die a-and he s-said 'you could've stopped this from happening'" As he finished L sobbed a fresh batch of tears

Light once again hugged him. "L, I can tell you I'm not dying anytime soon-"

"Liar!"

"What?"

"Your ring finger twitched! It twitches whenever you lie!"

Light sighed "Okay fine, I can't promise you I won't be dying soon, but I can tell you if I do die it won't be because of you, L" L was silent "See no finger twitches"

"But I don't want you to die"

"Look L I'll try to live a good... 97 years! Is that good enough for you?"

L paused then looked at him "Uh huh"

"Good, now go back to bed"

"Will you sleep with me?"

Light smiled "Sure" they got into bed together and both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Shinigami Realm**

All the Shinigami were laughing their skulls off

"Ow! OW! MY RIBS! HAHAHAHAHA"

"OH, OH, I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAHA"

Then there was Rem just standing there

"You're all disgusting"

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Also real quick I know there were a lot of you in the review section who were saying how happy you were that I am alive and I'm continuing writing. All I can say is thank you, you guys are so sweet and I'm glad you care not just about the story but about me too, thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading and as always I will see you in the next chapter, bye my fellow readers!**


	5. The End

p style="text-align: center;"emHello my fellow readers, I'm thede-ager!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em I know it's been a long time and every time I come back I make promises saying that I'm going to finish this story./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWell I'm sorry but I've lost motivation for all past stories. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGood news: I just finished my freshmen year of college, I'm a literary creative writing major (shocking right?) and I'm married!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBad news: My depression is stronger than ever, some days I don't even wanna get out of bed or the shower. I'm also very sick; every bone in my body is in constant pain and I don't know what I have, the doctors don't know and that is really scary./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBut let's talk about the fanfiction. The stories I completed, I have lost motivation for them but I still love them. I love the plot, the chapters (even though my writing has improved a lot and it's actually kind of cringey LOL) and they are great stories!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo I am giving you guys full permission to take over. You can take my story and write more chapters and an ending on your fanfiction page, or DM what you thought would've been a great idea./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI am sorry for all of you who loved these stories but I cannot work on them anymore./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThere will be future stories and if you want to read them, please do./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI love all of my fellow readers and I hope I see you in the next fanfiction!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBye./em/p 


End file.
